starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (Earth-515)
Earth-515 Timeline The Earth-515 Timeline is the core of our World of Heroes rolepalying. The Earth-515 timeline is where the majority of the action lies. This timeline is the official timeline of events for the WoH forum. Before the Chrell Invasion (BCI) * 5000 BCI **Knubblechen Prime is born on Knubblechovia * 3500 BCI **Kors is born in Tehran, Iran. * 60 BCI **Winston is born in London, England. * 30 BCI **Mutant terrorist forces Checkmate to reform. * 28 BCI **Carter Jones is born in San Francisco, California. * 26 BCI **Julia Young is born in New York, New York. * 25 BCI **Alex Burke is born in New York, New York. * 20 BCI **Bruce Wayne dies in an altercation with the Joker and Catwoman. As a result, Gotham City's crime rate increases drastically, and Wayne Enterprises experiences annual losses until it is stabilized through the Muir/Nevins trust. * 17 BCI **James Matthews is born in Klamath Falls, Oregon. **Daniel Muir is born in Gotham City. **Steven Santieri is born in Gotham City **Emma Stevens is born in Queens, New York. * 16 BCI **Paul Matthews is born in Klamath Falls, Oregon. **Ethan Drake is born in New York, New York. * 17 BCI **Sarah Gray is born **Eva Rodriguez is born in Gotham City * 14 BCI **Isaiah Muir is born in Gotham City. **Cassandra Simmons is born in Gotham City. **Carly Stevens is born in Queens, New York. * 12 BCI **Jimmy Stevens is born in Queens, New York. * 8 BCI **Conner Queen is born in Star City. **Jackson Ford is born in Blüdhaven. **Jessica Brooks is born in Gotham City. * 7 BCI **Harper Reed is born in Blüdhaven. * 6 BCI **Brendan Knight is born in Star City. **Bobbie West is born in Blüdhaven. The Chrell Invasion (0 BCI) **The Chrell invade the Earth and kill almost all of the super powered population. **Keiko Nagasaki is born in Kyoto, Japan After Chrell Invasion (ACI) * 2 ACI **Jared and Eva Jones are murdered. * 10 ACI **Isaiah Muir's parents are killed * 11 ACI **Tony Stark dies from medical complications due to injuries suffered in the Chrell invasion. **Oliver Queen, along with his wife and daughter, is killed in a plane crash over the Pacific Ocean. Conner Queen is also believed dead in the accident. * 15 ACI **Several heroes rise up for the first time since the Chrell invasion to defend New York City from a Chrell warrior named Revak. This marked the beginning of the new era of heroes. **Ethan Drake becomes the new Iron Man. **Carter Jones becomes Arsenal **A new team of Avengers is founded. * 16 ACI **The Fantastic Five and James Matthews receive their amazing powers through a lab experiment gone wrong. **Tryax kills Iron Man. **Alex Burke becomes the new Iron Man **A fully revitalized S.H.I.E.L.D. is put back into action through its S.H.I.E.L.D. One team. **The Vitale Family trial begins after the death of Michael Vitale at the hands of Eva Rodriguez. * 17 ACI **Carter Jones becomes Moon Knight **Vanguard forms two new super teams; the Thunderbolts and the Ultimates. **In Gotham City, the trial against the Vitale Family has concluded, resulting in a series of record convictions against the crime family. **Conner Queen is rescued from an island in the Pacific Ocean. The discovery is announced world wide. Like his father did once before, Conner has seemingly returned from the dead to claim Queen Industries. * 18 ACI (The Current Year of the WoH Forum) **The Avengers reform under the leadership of Captain America. **In Wakanda, the King has died. The throne has passed on to his adopted son, T'Shon, who has also become the new Black Panther. **Michelle Crawford wakes from her coma and becomes the new host of the Phoenix Force. In the process, she looses control and becomes the Dark Phoenix, forcing Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. to take her down. In the end, Michelle Crawford is killed. **Months after the Vitale Family Trial, Steven Santieri and Batman are formally introduced to one another. **The Birds of Prey appear in Bludhaven, systematically waging war on organized crime throughout the city. The State of the World Now (18 ACI) S.H.I.E.L.D. is active and has returned to its former peak level of activity. It's alpha team, S.H.I.E.L.D. One has been involved in various events, including the Black Roses Event, and the Phoenix Event. It's leader, Derek Sheppard has had the Super Soldier Serum, given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D. malfunction and turn him into something far different and far more powerful. As such, the mantle of Captain America has been passed on to another. Just outside of Boston, Massachusetts, Alessandra Santiago has rebuilt Emma Frost's Massachusetts Academy, creating a school and safe haven for mutants. Already though, it seems that the school has enemies. As the super powered population continues to grow rapidly the United States government creates Vanguard, an organization dedicated to policing super individuals within the country as well as protecting U.S. interests wherever they may lie. Utilizing numerous super powered agents to accomplish their goals the organization has been incredibly successful, gaining special recognition for its two major super teams, the Ultimates and the Thunderbolts. The Avengers, the world's premiere super team, led by Captain America, is at the forefront of the battle against major criminal organizations throughout the world. Helping to take on Baron Zemo as well as Loki and defending the public from the likes of Nemesis, and Tryax has earned the group the prestige and respect that has always come along with being an Avenger. The world, more than ever, is in need of new heroes.... Category:World of Heroes